Depois do Torneio, Um Novo Começo
by Silver Lady7
Summary: Uma velha idéia minha do que poderia ter acontecido depois que Goku partiu com Uub, no fim de Dragonball Z. Censura 13 anos por causa de alguns comentários meio impróprios. Um pouco de BV, também.


**Depois do Torneio, Um Novo Começo**

"É incrível como Goku pôde ser tão egoísta." Bulma repetia para si mesma. Piccolo havia acabado de explicar tudo o que sabia, tanto das informações vagas que obtivera do próprio Goku quanto da conversa que ouvira entre este e Vegeta durante o sorteio dos lutadores. A própria Bulma confirmou que Goku falara sobre um lutador especial que ele queria enfrentar; só, é claro, não imaginava que este pudesse ser um subnutrido garoto de dez anos.

Apesar das evidências ainda era difícil de acreditar que aquele garotinho pudesse ter sido Majin Buu ou na súbita partida de Goku, assim, agora que todos viviam felizes e em paz. Bom, passado o choque, esta parte não era tão difícil assim. Era bem a cara de Goku, voltar para suas aventuras quando achava que estava tudo bem, sem pensar nas saudades que deixava. Foi Kuririn quem resumiu o sentimento geral:

"Aposto que vai levar bastante tempo até que a gente ver o Goku de novo."

"Buuáááááá!! Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo?" o comentário causou nova torrente de lágrimas de Chichi.

"Você não sabe ficar de boca fechada? "Número 18 olhou feio para o marido.

Videl foi buscar um copo de água com açúcar, enquanto Gohan e o Rei Cutelo tentavam consolar a chorona.

Bulma se fazia a mesma pergunta que Chichi. Como ele pudera fazer isso com a própria família, com os amigos... com ela? Era egoísmo, sabia, mas a indignação maior que sentia era por si mesma, pois não queria que sumisse de novo seu amigo mais querido, o primeiro que tivera na vida.

Desde a infância havia sido sozinha. As outras crianças se ressentiam porque Bulma era tão bonita, inteligente e rica, ou tentavam fazer amizade com ela apenas por interesse. Na adolescência fora ainda pior. Os rapazes pareciam ter medo dela e as colegas invejosas viviam lhe jogando na cara o fato de não ter namorado apesar de tantas qualidades. Sua busca atrás das esferas do dragão fora não apenas para deixar de ser alvo de troça no colégio, mas, percebia agora, fora acima de tudo uma tentativa de acabar com a solidão. E conseguira, ainda que não fosse da maneira como esperava, concluiu, olhando todos os amigos que fizera durante aqueles anos, desde seu incrível encontro com aquele estranho garoto de rabo. Ele fora seu primeiro amigo de verdade, e depois dele se seguiram outros: Yamcha, Mestre Kame, Chichi, Kuririn... Nunca os teria conhecido sem Goku. E, principalmente, nunca teria conhecido Vegeta.

Vegeta...

Da janela da torre podia ver seu príncipe do outro lado da arena, com os braços cruzados e as costas apoiadas na parede, o corpo dourado de sol. Olhava para cima, na direção onde Goku e Uub haviam desaparecido, como se quisesse ir com eles. Bulma sentiu o coração apertar-se. O comentário de Goku que ela "finalmente começava a parecer uma senhora de idade" ainda lhe doía. Mesmo assim, não devia ter chamado Saiyajins de "monstros" na presença de Vegeta. É verdade que depois do Cell ele se tornara mais... caseiro, digamos. Mesmo recusando-se em arrumar um emprego, fora aos poucos aprendendo a conviver e amar a família que acidentalmente arrumara na Terra. Mas, e se um dia se cansasse e resolvesse seguir o exemplo de Goku?

Bulma sacou do espelhinho de bolso e examinou o próprio reflexo, passou a mão pelo cabelo impecável. Olhou com desagrado a figura elegante de tailleur estilo chanel e penteado sofisticado, depois lançou um olhar de inveja aos visuais descontraídos de Número 18 e Videl. Durante os últimos anos, havia procurado assumir uma imagem sóbria, mais adequada à sua id... à presidente de uma importante empresa. Talvez tivesse exagerado um pouquinho na sobriedade. Que saudades da antiga Bulma aventureira, de minissaia e penteados arrojados!

O choro de Chichi(que havia se acalmado por alguns segundos) trouxe-a de volta à realidade. Pelo jeito, ela não era a única preocupada com isso...

"Mesmo se ele voltar, de que adianta? Olha pra mim: pareço mais velha do que a Bulma, apesar dela ter mais idade que eu! Estou acabada! Por isso Goku não quer mais nada comigo..."

Gohan lançou um olhar assustado para Bulma:

"Que é isso, mamãe, você não está acabada."

"Isso mesmo, minha filha. Você ainda consegue deixar um homem maluco" encorajou o Rei Cutelo, de modo nada convincente" E mesmo que fosse verdade o que diz, você sabe que o Goku não liga pra essas coisas."

"Vocês homens não entendem nada mesmo!" bufou a cientista, saindo do seu lugar e atraindo olhares assustados dos dois homens "Não é só por causa do Goku, é uma questão de auto-estima! Vocês não sabem o que é ter um marido que parece mais jovem do que a gente!" respirou fundo, depois sorriu "Eu não vejo por que a gente não possa juntar de novo as esferas do dragão e pedir para Shen-long nos rejuvenescer um pouquinho. Não que eu precise, mas... "ajeitou os cabelos vaidosamente.

Chichi juntou as mãos e iluminou o rosto.

"É verdade! Havia esquecido as esferas."

"Hã... será que eu poderia também?" Yamcha se meteu "Talvez me aceitassem de volta no beisebol. 'deu uma risadinha embaraçada.

"Beisebol, é? Sei." a cientista deu uma piscada marota para o antigo namorado, deixando-o vermelho 'É claro que pode. E você, Kuririn?'

"Eu? Bom, não sei, Bulma, acho que estou bem assim..."

"Ele vai, sim. "cortou a Número 18 "Assim não vai ter desculpas para não lutar no próximo Torneio daqui a três anos."

"Espera aí, 18, não foi por isso que eu..."

"Nessas horas é que eu fico feliz de ter ficado solteiro. "Yamcha riu do apuro do amigo. Na mesma hora, as quatro senhoras ali presentes se voltaram pra ele, irritadas:

"O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO?"

"Tia Bulma "indagou Marron, interrompendo a briga iminente "As tais esferas do dragão são cor de laranja com estrelinhas vermelhas?"

'Isso mesmo! Você achou alguma?'

"Eu não, mas o vovô Kame achou uma na praia faz tempo, quando a gente ainda morava com ele. Ele disse eu pra não contar pro papai e pra mamãe porque queria fazer uma surpresa pra eles, mas a surpresa nunca veio. 'fez bico.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o velhote, que estava pálido.

"S-sua dedo-duro! Eu lhe disse pra não falar!'

Marron mostrou-lhe a língua.

"Surpresa, é?" a andróide fuzilou-o com os olhos "Você estava era guardando para desejar uma boneca inflável ou um aumento na sua coleção de hentai, seu egoísta sem-vergonha!"

"Também quero uma boneca inflável!" gritou Bra.

"Chh, não é o tipo de boneca que você está pensando" riu Yamcha "É uma boneca pra gente grande."

"Eu não sabia que adulto brincava de boneca. 'disse Marron. Bra fez uma careta.

"Ele tá brincando com a gente. Quando eu pedi pro papai brincá de boneca comigo, ele disse que não podia porque homem não brinca com boneca."

"Ele não quis dizer esse tipo de boneca..."

"Tá chamando meu pai de mentiroso? "a garotinha se empertigou e fuzilou o ex-namorado de sua mãe com os olhinhos brilhando de raiva. Uma perfeita Bulma em miniatura.

"Sai dessa agora, Yamcha." Videl riu do embaraço dele.

Enquanto isso, o velho Kame resistia ao cerco formado por Bulma, Chichi e a Número 18:

"Tenho meus direitos! Fui eu que achei esta esfera!"

"Deixe de ser pão-duro." censurou Bulma "Você sabe muito bem que agora são dois desejos: podemos usar um para rejuvenescer nós quatro e você fica com o outro."

Mesmo assim o velho relutava.

"Bom, eu não sei, Bulma. Faz tanto tempo... Você sabe que com a idade a gente esquece aonde guarda as coisas. Talvez eu tenha até jogado fora."

"A gente refresca a sua memória rapidinho 'Chichi e 18 se aproximaram, de punhos cerrados, mas Bulma as deteve com um gesto.

"O que você quer? "ela indagou, no seu tom experimentado de mulher de negócios.

"Querer? Está me ofendendo. Você acha que eu sou do tipo que quer alguma coisa em troca?'

"Eu não acho, eu sei."

"Bom... eu não ia pedir nada, mas já que insiste... "lançou um olhar para o decote da blusa dela" Você continua enxuta depois de todos esses anos. Eu só gostaria de saber se os seus peitinhos continuam firmes. Só uma pegadinha, pra conferir..."

O ar de repente ficou pesado. Todo mundo gelou e ficou esperando para ver Bulma dar um soco na cabeça do velho. E a vontade dela era mesmo essa. COMO ele se atrevia a duvidar que seus seios ainda estivessem firmes?! Velho sem-vergonha, babando pra ela como...

Como se ela ainda tivesse dezesseis anos. Um lento sorriso se desenhou no rosto de Bulma.

"Eu tenho uma proposta melhor: me dê a esfera e eu não conto pro Vegeta o que você disse agora... nem o que tive de fazer pra conseguir a esfera que estava com você, quando nos conhecemos!"

O velho empalideceu.

É... é uma troca justa.

Todos em volta riram e o ambiente se desanuviou.

O torneio foi cancelado por falta de participantes, já que Nokku, Capitão Chicken e Otokosky haviam desistido, apavorados com a força dos Saiyajins. Para acalmar o público frustrado, Goten e Pan fizeram uma lutinha de brincadeira lutinha porque não durou mais que alguns minutos. Goku tinha razão, Goten andava mesmo fora de forma. Com orgulho, Bulma viu Trunks erguer Pan no ar pelo braço, em sinal de vitória. Seu filho lindo crescera num mundo de paz e se tornara um rapaz alegre, bem diferente da sua versão séria e até mesmo amarga do outro futuro. Isso só fora possível graças aos esforços de todos ali reunidos, pensou Bulma, olhando os amigos. Tenshinhan e Yamcha já tinham rugas e mesmo Kuririn, mais novo que eles, tinha alguns fios grisalhos. Com a nova geração de Saiyajins, a Terra estava protegida... mas seria triste para os "veteranos" ficarem de fora. Com as esferas do dragão, eles teriam uma nova chance.

As famílias que formavam o grande Clã Dragonball foram até o portão encontrar os seus heróis. Enquanto Gohan e Videl abraçavam uma encabulada Pan, Chichi passava um sabão em Goten por ter sido "tão bruto com a sobrinha".

"Bruto, mãe? gemia o rapaz Mas foi ela quem me bateu!'

"Papai "Bra avançou direto para Vegeta assim que o viu e foi puxando a calça dele "Não é vedade que homem não brinca de boneca?"

"Hum? Claro que é. Por quê?"

"Pruque o tio Yamcha brinca." e falou tudo de uma vez: 'A tia 18 disse que o vovô Kame queria uma boneca inflável pra ele, aí eu quis também mas o tio Yamcha disse que era brinquedo de gente grande e eu chamei ele de mentiroso!"

"Calma, uma coisa de cada vez" Trunks abanou a mão, rindo "Se eu entendi esse papagueado todo, Yamcha e o Mestre Kame querem uma boneca... inflável? "tanto o garoto como o pai coraram de maneira idêntica.

Vegeta resolveu a situação em tom definitivo:

"Yamcha e Kame são dois depravados. É tudo o que você precisa saber."

"O que é dep..."depavado"?"

Bulma ergueu uma sobrancelha irônica:

'Obrigada por enriquecer o vocabulário dela."

'Mãe, a propósito... "Trunks coçou a nuca, parecendo o Goku Sobre o soco que papai deu naquele sujeito... eu só queria pedir pra não brigar com ele. O papai só fez isso porque o tal de Nokku ficou provocando. Não é, Goten?'

O amigo confirmou meio nervoso:

'É, sim. Ele chamou o Senhor Vegeta de velho. Disse até que ele ia morrer, e riu na cara d..."

'Não preciso que me defendam, seus moleques! "Vegeta rosnou. Os dois garotos se encolheram, amedrontados.

"Pai, a gente só estava dizendo que..."

"Chega, vocês três! "Bulma interrompeu. Os dois rapazes e o homem se prepararam para a surra de língua.

"Se aquele rapaz chamou Vegeta de velho, então mereceu mesmo apanhar. Eu teria feito muito pior. "terminou, com uma piscadinha que não dava há muito tempo, enquanto se dirigiam até o local onde ela estacionara o avião.

"Você ouviu o que eu ouvi?"

"Han-hã... me belisca, Trunks."

Como é, querem uma carona ou não? Se vão ficar parados aí, podem voltar voando pra casa. Bulma falou por cima do ombro, parecendo mais com ela mesma, para alívio do marido e do filho, mas ainda com ar bem-humorado. Fosse qual fosse o motivo daquela mudança, os três deram de ombros.

Na volta para casa, a cientista encomendou pizza, alegando que estava cansada demais para cozinhar. Ninguém reclamou. Enquanto esperavam a chegada do entregador, ela aproveitou para tomar um banho e vestir algumas roupas caseiras bem simples, das que usava para trabalhar com seus inventos. Sob elas, é claro, umas peças de lingerie bem bonitas. A idade chegara mais ao rosto, porém conseguira conservar suas curvas, graças a exercícios e alimentação saudável. "_Vou deixar o cabelo crescer de novo," _pensou, olhando-se no espelho _" E renovar todo o meu guarda-roupa!"_ Sentiu um volume incômodo no bolso da camisa pólo e investigou: era uma carteira de cigarros. Vegeta, Trunks, e até mesmo Bra viviam censurando-a por fumar; entre outros argumentos, diziam que causava rugas precoces. Olhou os cigarros, depois olhou-se de novo no espelho. Talvez fosse verdade, no final das contas. Com um gesto de raiva, jogou o maço no lixo, bem na hora em que Vegeta ia entrando.

"Que história é essa de boneca inflável? "ele foi rosnando logo de cara" O que aquele velho sem-vergonha andou propondo a você em troca da esfera do dragão?"

"Se você já está sabendo disso, acho que não tenho muita coisa a acrescentar, "ela respondeu, bem-humorada "a não ser que, sendo mãe também, a Número 18 deveria saber controlar a sua língua na frente das crianças."

"Hum! Não me interessa que droga de pedido vocês vão fazer. "ele cruzou os braços "O que quero saber é se Yamcha ou aquele pervertido andaram lhe dizendo alguma coisa pra você ficar assim tão animada."

Bulma finalmente olhou para ele:

"Hã? Como assim?"

"Não se faça de boba! Desde que nos encontramos no fim do torneio, você parece que viu passarinho verde! Até achou bom eu ter batido naquele inseto raquítico. E agora, quando eu vinha entrando, jogou fora um maço inteiro de cigarros. "uma ansiedade completamente atípica nele surgiu em seus olhos "Bulma... aquele exame médico que você fez no início da semana... havia alguma coisa errada, é isso? Você sabe que há coisas que nem Shen-long pode curar..."

Bulma teve que rir.

"Não é nada disso, bobinho!"abraçou-o e beijou-o no rosto "Apenas percebi que a vida é curta demais e estou tentando prolongá-la um pouco. Me tornei uma velha rabugenta, não foi?' afastou-se para lhe dar espaço enquanto ele limpava a cara com a mão "Eu estou tão feliz que você não tenha ido embora como o Goku."

Vegeta olhou-a, chocado. Então foi a vez dele de rir.

"Qual é a piada?"

"Nada de mais. Apenas acho engraçado que vocês, que conviveram com Kakaroto durante tanto tempo ainda não o conheçam direito. É irônico que eu e Piccolo, seus antigos inimigos, compreendam sua maneira de pensar e os amigos dele não."

Bulma sentiu o sangue ferver com o tom auto-suficiente dele:

"Então, se sabe tanto, esclareça!"bufou.

"Deveria ser óbvio que Kakaroto foi embora porque não precisam mais dele. Seus filhos estão crescidos agora, a Terra está em paz e bem guardada. Ele prometeu que voltaria. Por que ele teria de ficar só pra satisfazer o egoísmo sentimental de vocês?"

Bulma abriu a boca, indignada, mas calou-se em face da lógica. O que Vegeta dizia fazia sentido, até onde conhecia Goku; podia perfeitamente imaginá-lo coçando a cabeça perplexo, se ela o censurasse por ter abandonado a família e os amigos de maneira tão insensível. _"Mas Bulma, eu prometi que viria visitar vocês. Por que está tão zangada?" _diria ele.

Vegeta prosseguiu:

"Durante sua vida inteira, Kakaroto sempre recebeu tudo de bandeja: poder, pessoas que o amam e uma sorte desgraçada.virou-se e olhou para noite lá fora Sim, eu sei que ele teve algumas "dificuldades" e que sofreu perdas também! Mas Kakaroto sempre acabou se saindo bem das suas encrencas e conseguiu recuperar até mesmo a vida de seus entes queridos. Ele nunca soube realmente o que é perder tudo, de forma definitiva, nem passar anos remoendo o que lhe fizeram e jurando reconstruir a sua vida... nunca perdeu totalmente a esperança. Por mais que se importe com as pessoas, a coisa mais importante para Kakaroto ainda é a emoção de lutar, de encontrar novos desafios; foi por isso que ele partiu com aquele moleque. Ele nunca amadureceu de verdade, o idiota... nunca se deu conta da sorte que tem."

Espiou por cima do ombro e viu que a esposa sorria. Devagar, ele sorriu também, satisfeito por saber que a mensagem fora devidamente compreendida, mesmo em se tratando alguém de cabeça tão dura quanto Bulma.

Então, ele se virou na direção da porta e berrou:

"TRUNKS! Esse maldito entregador de pizza ainda não chegou?"

FIM

Nota:

_Isto aqui não é um spin-off do que aconteceu entre o fim de Dragonball Z e o início de GT (que eu considero um Alternaverse, pelo jeito como alterou, ou melhor, deformou a história). É apenas como eu acho que deveria ter sido... Essa história ficou encalhada durante alguns anos por causa de umas dúvidas em relação ao último episódio, e também porque eu não tinha certeza se queria que fosse um BV. T Finalmente, está aqui...O BV acabou vencendo, mas pelo menos consegui que não saísse melosa demais. Nos outros sites, esta história é acompanhada de um velho sucesso dos anos 80, I Won´t Let You Down, do PHD, e a primeira vez que li a letra achei que era perfeita para expressar os sentimentos de Vegeta por Bulma. Mas, sabem como é, ordens dos adms daqui...  
_


End file.
